Duo's Captured
by Quatre R Winner SR L4
Summary: So this is based off a time I tried to Kidnap my friend Duo. And now I have started a war. I wrote Ch 1 and my best friend Duo pen Duo Maxwell DS L2 Wrote the first part to Ch2 and then my response. Okay, here it is. I think I won! and you will se why.
1. Chapter 1

Duo sat there leaning back in his chair. His braid swung carelessly toward the ground. His arms rested comfortable behind his head. Sighing deeply to himself. _This is the best, I have the house to myself, the god of death can finally rest. _No sooner did he shift himself the front door burst open. His body jumped but before he could get control he fell back in his chair and hit his head hard upon the kitchen floor.

Opening his eyes in a daze, his heart skipped a beat. His hands where handcuffed behind a chair.

"_What the hell is going on?!?!?!" _He then reached behind him with his cuffed hands and grabbed a hold of his braid. _heh, amateurs. "They honestly think that they can keep me here, I am Duo I can get out of any-" _His eyes widened; he could not find hid picks that he kept hidden in his braid. His body shook with anger. "_Alright who in the right mind would dare touch my braid!!!! _He then heard foot steps walk up behind him. _Who's there!!! I swear I will get you!!!" _The room was almost black, but he still tried to squint his eyes to see if he'd notice anything. "_Where's Quatre you asshole. I swear if you hurt one hair on him The God of Death will drag you to hell with him!!" _His spine shot straight up, as beads of sweet shimmered on his face. His heart beat so loud it seemed to have echoed in the room; as the man kissed him ever so gentally on the cheek. "_What kind of sick basterd are you?!?"!_

"_One that loves you." _ Duos eye brow quirked. His breathing grew heavy.

"_I knew that band was a bad idea, now I have stalkers......oh god..." ._He then heard a giggle behind him. "_Quatre????" _The lights clicked on revealing his angel smiling down upon him. "_What in the hell were you thinking???? What if I got out of here and hurt you??"_

"_Duo, I know you better then anyone. I know all your tricks. Now, who's the scared and timid one?" _Quatre smiled as he sat upon Duo's lap facing him. Duo couldn't help but smile at his angelic blonde;

"_So, are you gonna let me out of the cuffs now?" _Quatre leaned closer to him and whispered

"_Actually, now I got you where I want you." _Duos eyes widened with confusion and a little bit of satisfaction as Quatre leaned in and kissed him with passion. Duo thought to himself in this time of passion. _I don't know what happened to my innocent angel, but I like it._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Duo decided to pay Quatre back for what he'd done. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the erotic sensation of being helpless in Quatre's hands, but he still felt the need for revenge. For hours he plotted, debating on the best way to do this. _I've got it. I'll wait until he'd least expect it…after everyone's asleep._

He lie in bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling with an evil grin plastered to his face. _This is gonna be so fun._ After about an hour had gone by he silently crept out of bed and tiptoed to his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out his handcuffs. He bit back an evil laugh as he pulled his door open slowly and crept silently down the dark hall to Quatre's room. It was pitch black inside, but he could slightly make out the outline of Quatre's bed. Slowly he stepped forward only to find that the bed was empty. He pouted in disappointment when he felt the barrel of a gun jab into his back, the sound of the hammer clicking back filled the room. Nervously he lifted his hands, dropping the handcuffs to the floor. "Quatre? Please tell me it's you…"  
Silently his assailant picked up the cuffs, the gun never moving and he clicked them around one wrist, pulling it down behind Duo's back. As his other wrist was pulled down, he smirked. _No problem. All I have to do is-crap! Quatre never gave me my lock picks back._ This thought came too late as the other wrist was now trapped in the steel restraints. The gun was lowered and two hands took hold of Duo's shoulders, turning him around before pushing him back on the bed.  
"Why is it so easy to capture you?"  
"Huh?" The light clicked on, causing Duo to blink many times before his eyes would focus.  
"Twice I've captured you in two days," Quatre grinned as he moved onto the bed, straddling his prisoner's waist.  
"Well, Quatre," he smiled. "Maybe I let you." A soft giggle escaped Quatre's lips. "What's so funny?"  
"As I told you yesterday, my beautiful slave," Quatre cooed, leaning in toward him. "I know you better than anyone. I knew you would try something, and I caught you fair and square. Why do you thing I didn't return your lock picks?"  
"Slave, am I?" his eyebrow quirked.  
"Yeah. I can do whatever I want to you, and you can't stop me," the blond boy smiled, running many soft kisses over Duo's neck. A shiver ran down the braided boy's spine as he moaned deeply. "Would you like me to continue?" Quatre asked, his hot breath driving Duo insane with desire.  
"Yes…Master…Quatre…" he joked, panting heavily.  
An evil Duo-esque smirk crossed Quatre's lips as he tied a blindfold over the boy's eyes. "I thought so." His lips covered Duo's in a passion, bruising kiss before slowly moving back down to his neck again. "Say it again, Duo. I loved hearing those words come from you."  
"Yes…Mas…ter…Qua…tre…" he fought to say as he moaned with desire, pulling at the restraints, wishing desperately to pounce on the boy that was controlling him.  
"Calm down, Duo…" Quatre sang, continuing to tease as he tugged the black shirt up gently. "Behave for Master Quatre." _Once again, my Duo…right where I want you._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Now my response......lol.._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
Quatre emerged from his bedroom. he smiled happily with a slight bounce in his step. When he walked into the kitchen he saw his beautiful dark angel sitting at the kitchen table. With a slight blush he secretly fluttered his eyelashes at him so as not to let anyone else notice. Duo glanced up at him, His body tingled all about. _I will get you eventually my sweet. _Duo thought as he stretch his body and winked in Quatres Direction. Trowa looked to the two of them and quiked an eyebrow at the two. He shook his head, not even wanting to know what took place.

_"Good morning everyone." _Quatre cooed as he approuched the stove pouring himself a hot cup of tea. They others just looked to him. Trowa shrugged mildly. Duo then got a goofy grin upon his face.

"Oh I am perfect-o." He leaned back in his chair, but not as far as he did that faithful day. Quatre giggled a little at Duo's response.

"I am so outta here." Trowa rose form the table and left the room in disgust at the two. Quatre then took Trowas spot at the table and starred into Duo's colbalt blue eyes as he sipped his tea.

"You know, I will get you back Quatre?"

"You can try all you want Duo, but just know it's 2 to 1..hehe." Duo got up slowly from the table and walked graceful over him and leaned close and caressed his cheek with those velvet lips.

"Just wait Quatre."

......................................................  
Later that night

Quatre came home late that night. The house was dark. Too dark. He slowly walked about the house looking for a sign of anyone, but noone was around. Quatre's heart began to pound. Just as he felt his body began to tremble he took a deap breath and snickered.

"Alright Duo, this is soo not going to wor-" He eyes widened He could feel his bottom lip began to tremble. A gun was placed in the upper middle part of his back. _This can't be Duo he is the same height as me to be putting the gun in that spot.....oh god....Duo...._ Just then he felt a hand and a piece of cloth cover his mouth. He desperatly tried to scream, but the room slowly began to blurr as he fell limp in his captures arms.

His body felt like a tone of bricks. He slowly opened his eyes so as not to get dizzy. As his eyes finally adjusted, all he could see was a broken down warehouse. His body trembled in fear.

"Duo? Please...if your hear answer me....I am really scared!" He then felt movement behind him and a light groan. "Who's there?" Quatre's heart 2 beats. He desperatly tried to turn around. His breath grew heavy as he saw chestnut hair behind him.

"Duo? Duo, are you okay?? Answer me???" Duo slowly rose his head up in a deep daze.

"Quatre? Is that you? where are we?" As Duo slowly regained composure.

"I don't know....I thought you were trying to get me back!" Duo jumped his chair to turn toward Quatre.

"I thought it was you! Do you still have my lock picks on you?"

"No I dont!" Duo sighed deeply as he contemplated the situation they were in.

"Oh god, I am sorry Duo I....I didnt mean for this....I was just trying to be more fun and mysterious, but I am really scared right now!"

"Don't worry little one, You have the god of death here with you, I'll drag these sons of a bitches back to hell with me!" Quatre smiled sightly knowing that Duo would never let anything happen to him. But he wasnt about to let anything happen to his Duo either. Just then they saw light as a door was opened. All they could see was a tall figure stand before them.

"I finally have two of the gundam pilots in my grasp. This is a sweet sweet victory for me." The man slowly approuched them. They squinted their eyes hopeing to make out who it was, but to their dissma, their capture wore a black mask. Quatres eyes began to water with fear. Duo hearing his secret lover tremble in fear became enraged as he pulled on his restraints.

"You Basterd!!! I swear you have met your maker!!!!" Just as Duo almost broke free the man pulled a gun to his face.

"Tell you what....I will make a deal with you gundams........." The man then set the gun down on the table next to him and knelt down before the two of them. " Just open up, Dont hide how you feel and everything will turn out great. I knew from the start this would happen, Or will I be forced to do this again." Quatre and Duo looked to eachother in confusion. the man then threw Duo his lock picks. "Oh, now I got you two where I want you and I won this." The man then removed his mask. Their jaws dropped at the sight of Trowa Standing there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
